The Most Boring Day Ever
by Little Christian
Summary: The Flynn-Fletcher family is out of town, and a Isabella, who's watching Perry, is concerned it'll be a boring day. Until she and her friends, Baljeet and Buford, decide to answer the age-old question. I do not own Phineas and Ferb. This is my first fan fiction of this archive, so please, constructive criticism. The cover image I found on Google Images. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So, I decided to write a Phineas and Ferb fanfic. :D I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or any of the characters related to the show. Enjoy!_

Isabella was in the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher residence, lounging under the tree. Baljeet and Buford entered the backyard.

"Hey, Isabella," Buford greeted.

"Whatcha doin'?" Baljeet asked, in his thick Indian accent. Isabella gave him a deadly glare.

"Phineas and Ferb are out of town, so I'm Perry-sitting," Isabella responded, closing her eyes as a gentle breeze blew across her face.

"Who are you Perry-sitting?" Buford asked. Isabella opened one eye, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Perry..."

"That's what I thought," Buford said.

"It's sure going to be boring without Phineas here today," Isabella sighed.

"And Ferb," Baljeet added, as he and Buford sat down next to her under the tree.

"Yes, and Ferb." There were several moments of silence.

"Say, Isabella," Buford spoke up. "Wouldn't you need Perry in order to Perry-sit?" Isabella and Baljeet looked around the yard in confusion.

"Good question," Isabella agreed. "Where is Perry?"

* * *

Perry the Platypus wandered to the side of the house. He made sure no one was watching, then stood on his hind legs, and slapped his fedora on his head. He went to the flower bed, and a trapdoor sprang open, covering the platypus in dirt. He gave an unamused chirp, and jumped down the transportation tube that led to the secret HQ.

"Good morning, Agent P," Major Monogram said, as Perry brushed a weed off his shoulder. "Doofenshmirtz has been awfully quiet lately. We find that very suspicious. Find out whatever it is he's not doing and put a stop to it!" Perry saluted, and was gone.

* * *

"Perry!" Isabella called, as she and Baljeet wandered around the backyard.

"Perry the Platypus!" Baljeet called.

"Where is that little semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal?" Isabella asked no one in particular hands on ever hips, and looking around the yard.

"That is a question that has been on my mind since the first time I saw him wander off," Baljeet said.

"That's it!" Isabella exclaimed, slamming her fist into her open palm. "Buford, Baljeet," she turned to the two boys. "I know what we're going to do today!"

"Eh, it's not the same not coming from Phineas," Buford remarked, dropping out of the tree.

"With that I have to agree," Baljeet added. Isabella ignored their comments.

"We're going to answer the age-old question!"

"What is the meaning of life?" Baljeet asked.

"No..."

"What came first, the chicken or the egg?" Buford suggested.

"No."

"If a tree falls in the forest, and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?" Baljeet said.

"No!"

"How much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?"

"NO!" Isabella growled in frustration.

"Then what?" Baljeet asked.

"Where's Perry?"

"Ooohh!" the boys said at the same time.

"Come on," Isabella said, waving her arm telling them to follow. "We've got some investigating to do."

"What did come first?" Baljeet asked.

"I say the egg," Buford answered, as they followed the girl. "That's a breakfast food."

"Now," Isabella said, hand on her hip, and finger at her chin. "What could Perry be doing everyday, which makes him disappear for hours at a time?"

"Napping," Baljeet said.

"I bet he's a secret agent, with a really cool fedora, who fights a nemesis who wants to take over the Tri-state Area!" Buford exclaimed. Baljeet shot him a glare.

"That is a ridiculous theory," the Indian boy said irritably. "Perry is a mindless, semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal with no intelligence."

"That's my theory, and I'm sticking to it," Buford said stubbornly, crossing his arms. Isabella simply rolled her eyes and began the search.

_A/N: Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here is the second chapter. I hope you like._

"So, Perry the Platypus, I suppose you're wondering why you're caught in a trap of torn-up newspaper," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as he paced in front of the tangled platypus. "I'm saving money on traps for you, and I had a bunch of old newspapers lying around. But that's not part of my evil scheme today." He grabbed the edge of a tarp, and yanked it back dramatically. "BEHOLD! My Acknowledge-the-Loser-Inator!" He rubbed his hands in glee, a not-so-evil-more-like-slightly-disturbing grin appearing on his face. "One zap with this baby, and everyone will have the irresistible urge to ignore the winner, and congratulate the loser. I will enter hundreds of competition, and become the biggest loser in the entire TRI-STATE AREA!" He threw out his arms for dramatic effect, and laughed manically. Perry rolled his eyes, a blank expression on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford were searching the backyard, and the house in search of Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. Isabella was investigating the side of the Flynn-Fletcher house, near where she had last seen Perry. She was looking among the flower beds, when a trap door opened, showering her in dirt.

"Well that was unexpected," she said, brushing dirt off her hair and shoulders. "Hey, guys! I think I've found something!"

"What is it?" Baljeet asked, as he and Buford knelt down by Isabella to peer into the hole.

"I dunno," Buford said. "But I bet that's where Perry went."

"What make you say that?"

"Secret agent," Buford said, as if it were obvious. "Fedora?" He knocked Baljeet on the head and pointed at the hole. "That's his secret entrance to his HQ!"

"Where did Isabella go?" Baljeet asked, changing the subject.

"WHEEEEeeee!" was the answer, and both boys knew she had gone down the hole.

"Wait for us!" Buford exclaimed. He grabbed Baljeet and threw him down the hole before following.

* * *

Isabella landed safely in a chair, facing a giant TV screen. Baljeet fell into her lap on his stomach, looking absolutely terrified. They both looked up at the sound of yelling, and Buford's bottom half emerged from the tube, only to get stuck. The smaller kids took the opportunity to get out of the way, before the bully fell into the chair, too.

"That was fun," he said.

"If you define fun as soiling your underpants," Baljeet moaned.

"Look at this place!" Isabella exclaimed, stretching out her arms. "This is so cool!"

"You sure this isn't something Phineas and Ferb built?" Buford asked. "'Cuz it looks like something they would build."

"Why would they build this awesome place, and not show us?" Isabella asked. Buford shrugged. Just then, the TV came on.

"Agent P, you're back already?" The man on the screen had white hair, and a moustache. The three kids had no idea who he was.

"Who's Agent P?" Isabella asked.

"Great googly moogly!" the man exclaimed. "How did you get in here?"

"The tube."

"Well, get back to where you came from, and forget all about this." The three children stayed where they were. "Carl, who are these kids?"

"Friends of Agent P's owners," the intern answered.

"Agent P must by Perry!" Isabella exclaimed excitedly.

"Told ya!" Buford said, nudging Baljeet hard in the ribs. Baljeet rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I still say it is too outlandish."

Isabella noticed a button on the side of the chair. It was labeled 'instant transport to Doofienshmirtz'.

"Who's Doofenshmirtz?" she asked.

"No one you need to know about," Monogram said hastily. Buford grabbed Baljeet by his overall straps, and Isabella held onto the chair, and pressed the button. The chair fell into the floor.

"Oh, poopy..." Monogram groaned.

_A/N: Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I realise people dis coving Perry's secret life as an agent is a little_ _cliche, but this _is _my first P&F story, so I'm just getting to know my way around writing with these characters. Please, enjoy._

Perry had managed to wriggle out of the newspaper, and was currently fighting Doofenshmirtz. The Acknowledge-the-Loser-Inator had already been destroyed, and was now only a smouldering pile of debris from an explosion.

* * *

Isabella, Baljeet and. Buford found themselves outside an apartment door, after the chair came up through the door. On the door read Doofenshmirtz.

"Let's see who lives here," Isabella said, knocking on the door.

* * *

"Not now, I'm busy!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed from inside, as a knock was heard at the door. There was another knock. "Go away!" They heard the sound of a door opening, and the three kids stared at the sight of a platypus and a strange man with a pointy nose fighting on the floor. They froze at the sight of the three kids who suddenly appeared. Doofenshmirtz, obviously, didn't know who the kids were, but Perry recognised them, and quickly pulled off his fedora to hide his secret identity.

"Who are you kids?" Doofenshmirtz asked. He looked at the platypus standing on his chest.

"And who is this little platypus? What happened to Perry the Platypus?"

"That must be Doofenshmirtz," Isabella said. "Oh, there you are, Perry." Perry chirped.

"Oh, isn't that cute. He has the same name as my nemesis. Anyway, kids, I'm very busy today. I have to clean up this mess." He gestured to the building around them. Things had been destroyed in the fight, and the Acknowledge-the-Loser-Inator had blown a huge hole in the wall as well.

"We can help you!" Isabella said. "I still have to earn my Clean-a-Random-Stranger's-House Patch."

"Oh, you must be one of those adorable I little Fireside Girls," Doofenshmirtz said. "I think I've seen you around with your little troop. You're all so cu-" He was cut off from a swift kick to the jaw from a platypus in a fedora. "Perry the Platypus! Where did you go? And what happened to that cute little platypus with the same name as you?" The kids just stared, and Perry rolled his eyes at Doofenshmirtz ignorance.

"Perry!" Isabella cried, rushing up to the platypus. "I can't believe it! You're a secret agent!"

"Oh, I get it!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed from his place on the floor. "You kids are new recruits for the O.W.C.A.!" Isabella raised an eyebrow at him.

"No..." she said slowly. "No, we're not."

"I do not even know what that means!" Baljeet exclaimed.

"Our Wombats Crunch Apples?" Buford suggested.

"What? That does not make any sense!"

"That's what you said about Perry being a secret agent, and looky right there!" Buford pointed towards the platypus in the fedora, who had a guilty look on his face. He glanced apologetically at Doofenshmirtz, who shrugged.

"You kiddies said you were going to help us clean my house?" he said.

* * *

"Well, our work here is done," Isabella said, as she admired the work of her and her friends. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Doofenshmirtz. You, too, Agent P." She shook both their hands/paws. "Now we can finally tell Phineas and Ferb where their pet platypus goes."

Perry's eyes went wide, and his face turned slightly pale. He was just about to stop them, when Doofenshmirtz activated another trap. Perry chirped in defeat, and glared at his nemesis from his place in the cage.

"Don't worry, Perry the Platypus, you're little secret is only getting out, and the whole world will soon know, and you'd have to be relocated. Or better yet, taken out of the agency, so that I, Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, can take over the entire TRI-STATE AREA!" That's when Perry bent the bars to escape, and attacked Doofenshmirtz.

_A/N: Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Man, this was a whole lot shorter than I expected! Enjoy!_

"That was a successful day," Isabella said as she and the boys took their places under the tree once again. The sun was just starting to go down, and they were expecting Phineas and Ferb to get home any moment now.

"I have to agree," Baljeet said. "We found out where Perry went, discovered an agency that does not seem to have a cool acronym, you earned another patch..."

* * *

"I really should have thought about using clay for your back-up trap, but like I said, I'm saving money!" Doffenshmirtz shoved the agent off of him, and prepared to fight back. Only to have the clay cage thrown at him from the other side of the room. "Ouch! That stuff really hurts!" Perry was about to give him another black eye when something caught his attention.

"Hey, Isabella!" Phineas greeted with a wave, as he and Ferb entered the backyard while the rest of the Flynn-Fletcher family headed inside.

"Hey, Phineas," Isabella said with a smile.

"Whatch doin'? I hope you weren't too bored with us gone."

"Not really, but it would have been more fun if you were here," Isabella answered.

"Yeah, well, our day was pretty boring..." Phineas sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He looked back at his friends. "So what'd you get up to?"

"We found out where Perry goes everyday!" Isabella said excitedly, pointing to Baljeet and Buford.

"You are not gonna believe this," Burford said, shaking his head and holding out his arms.

"I almost did not believe it," Baljeet said. "And I saw it!"

* * *

"You want to know what that is?" Doofenshmirtz asked, beaten and bruised, as Perry pointed to a cylinder on a tri-pod with wheels, and a laser-gun pointing out of it. "Oh, that's just the Forget-About-It-Inator. I rebuilt it! Y'know, just in case I need someone to forget about something." Perry perked up hearing this, and rushed over to the Inator. He angled it so it was pointing to three certain people at a certain house.

"What are you doing?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "You have something you want someone to forget about?" Perry nodded, fired the Inator, then shoved it over the edge of the balcony. Doofenshmirtz rushed over to watch it fall.

"Now why did you do that?!" he snapped, but Perry was already on his hang glider heading for home. "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

* * *

"So, where does he go?" Phineas asked, nudging Ferb in anticipation for having this age-old question finally answered by his friends.

"Well, he-" Isabella was cut off when a green beam hit her and Beljeet and Buford.

"I wonder what that was all about," Phineas said to his stepbrother.

"Ugh, what was I saying?" Isabella asked.

"You were about to tell us where Perry goes," Phineas reminded her.

"Perry?" Baljeet said. "We... do not... know where Perry goes." Phineas stared in shock.

"But you just said-"

"I can't remember what I was doing five minutes ago," Buford said, rubbing his head. He glanced at the other four children. "Who are you guys again?"

"As far as we're concerned," Isabella said. "It was a pretty boring day." She shrugged. "Well, I'd better get home," she added cheerfully. "See ya!"

"Yes, I too must be going," Beljeet agreed. "Good bye." Buford said nothing, but also left, leaving Phineas and Ferb alone in their yard. Phineas turned to his brother.

"You know, Ferb," he said, with a disappointed sigh. "I was really looking forward to finding out where Perry goes."

"Perhaps it was never meant for us to know," Ferb said simply. Just then, Perry walked up to the two boys, and chirped.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," Phineas said. Then he and Ferb went inside for dinner.

_A/N: So, yeah, that's the story. :3 And, if you're curious as to what Phineas and Ferb got up to, then you're in luck, __because - like some episodes (Unfair Science Fair/Redux) - I will post their side of the story. So, stay tuned for another update! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Just a quick warning before we get started. This half of the story isn't as good. I kinda rushed through it... But, anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

_The Other Side_

"Okay, boys, we're going now!" Linda Flynn-Fletcher called from the car, before slipping into her seat beside the driver. Her husband, Lawrence Fletcher, honked the horn playfully.

"Coming, Mom!" Phineas called. He turned to his across-the-street neighbour, and friend.

"Make sure you take good care of him, Isabella," he told her. Isabella was holding their pet platypus, Perry, nodding as he spoke.

"Don't worry, Phineas," she said. "I'll take the best care of him." Phineas smiled, confident in her word. He and his stepbrother, Ferb, waved goodbye, and ran to the car. Isabella waved back.

* * *

"I still don't see why I had to come too," their teenaged sister, Candace growled, crossing her arms, and sinking back into her seat. "Jeremy wanted me to go out with him this afternoon, but I had to say no, because we're going to a stupid theme park that'll take all morning to get to, and all evening to get home from!"

"The boys have been wanting to go to this theme park for a while now, Candace," Linda said patiently to her high-strung daughter. "Your father and I promised to take them today. And I seem to recall you being excited, too." Candace rolled her eyes.

"Sit tight, boys," Lawrence said to Phineas and Ferb, who sat quietly in the back seats beside their sister. "We'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Oh, and let me get one thing straight," Candace lectured, pointing at her brother and stepbrother. "This is a theme park. People don't build crazy contraptions that mysteriously disappear before Mom can see them at theme parks. There are enough rides, so promise me you won't do anything crazy today!" Phineas glanced at Ferb, who shrugged.

"Okay, Candace, we promise," Phineas agreed. "How bad could it be? We'll be having too much fun to think about any projects."

"Sign this." Candace thrust a piece of paper in their faces, along with a pen. It said 'Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher solemnly promise our sister, Candace Flynn, we will not do any 'bustable' projects, and embarrass her in front of the whole world. And if we break said promise, we will suffer the consequences without complaint. Signed _' Phineas shrugged at his stepbrother and signed the paper. Ferb did the same.

"Perfect!" Candace cheered.

"I'm sure the boys will be very well-behaved, Candace," Linda said with a smile. "But, if it makes you feel better, I'll keep an eye on them, and 'bust' them if they do anything inappropriate." Candace's eyes brightened, and she giggled to herself. She knew her brothers - Phineas especially - could hardly go a day without building anything. They'd do something for sure, and then they would be totally busted!

* * *

"Ferb, did you know Gooboland has the coolest rollar coaster in the world?" Phineas asked his stepbrother excitedly. Ferb nodded.

"We can compare it to our roller coaster," Ferb agreed. "And see if they have the right to the title."

"Did you hear that, Mom?!" Candace shriked. "They just confessed it! They admit that they built a roller coaster!" But Linda had dozed off in her seat, and Lawrence was listening to music in headphones. Neither of them had heard the boys' conversation.

"You really should have gone on our roller coaster," Phineas said to Candace. "You would have loved it!"

"Would have loved it even more if Mom saw it..." Candace grumbled.

"Yeah!" Phineas agreed. "Mom would have loved it too!"

"No, Mom would not have loved it! She would have thought it was dangerous, and grounded you for life!"

"Candace, Phineas," Linda said in a warning tone. "Are you two fighting back there?"

"No!" the two said at the same time.

"I don't want any arguing on this trip, or else we'll turn around and come home."

"Yes, Mom," Phineas said. Linda smiled, and closed her eyes again.

**_A/N: Please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Again, sorry for the rushed-ness. I only wanted to write this to explain what Phineas and Ferb were doing that day.**_

_** EDD17SP: Thanks for your reviews. Glad your thought the last chapter was good. And no, not at the theme park! 0_0 XD**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

After about half an hour, things started going really slow. Traffic was building up and soon all the cars on the road were just creeping along at the slowest pace.

"Don't worry, kids," Lawrence said cheerfully. "We'll have plenty of time to go on all the rides when we get there."

"I hope you're right, Dad," Phineas sighed. He rested his head on his hand with his elbow on the window edge. He held his spanner that he took everywhere with him at his side, wondering what his friends were doing. Candace noticed the tool, and shot him a warning glare.

"How about I Spy?" Linda suggested.

"Good idea, dear," Lawrence agreed. "I spy with my little eye-"

"Tree," Candace interrupted flatly.

"Well done, Candace. That must have been too easy," Lawrence said. "I'll give it another go. I spy with-"

"Tree!

"You are good. I spy-"

"TREE! Dad, all there is to see right now are trees!"

"You do have a point there, Candace," Lawrence agreed.

"Hey, Ferb, look!" Phineas exclaimed, looking out the window. "It's Meap!" Ferb leaned over Phineas to see their cute little alien friend in his spaceship out their window. The boys waved.

"Mom!"

"I'm sure it's nothing, Candace!"

* * *

Finally, the traffic eased and soon they were really driving again. Phineas perked up.

"Feels like everyone and his brother are going to that amusement park," Lawrence muttered.

"How soon 'till we get there?" Phineas asked.

"Another hour or so," Linda told him. "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time."

* * *

They drove for another 15 minutes, when they heard two loud bangs, and the car slowed down. Lawrence steered to the side of the road to stop.

"Sounds like a flat tire,, Lawrence said, as he pulled over and got out to investigate. "Two flat tires. What are the odds?"

"Don't forget that's time all four tires were flat,". Linda reminded her husband, sticking her head out the passenger side window.

"That's right, how could I forget?"

"Dad!" Phineas exclaimed. "Change the tires and let's go!"

"All right, all right," Lawrence chuckled. "Won't be long."

* * *

Forty minutes went by, in which time Linda gave out sandwiches and juice boxes for lunch. Phineas sat in his seat, arms crossed, tapping his spanner against his shoulder, and staring straight ahead. He had been looking forward to that theme park, and at this rate, they were only going to be there for a couple of hours before having to go home. He checked his watch periodically, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Calm down Phineas," Linda said, reading a magazine. "We'll be there before you know it, and you can go on any ride you want."

"I could build a rocket to put on the car and get us there sooner," Phineas suggested, and Candace knew he would, so she stuck the contract in his face again. "Right..."

"Good suggestion, Phineas, but I doubt it'll work," Linda said, thinking proudly what a good imagination her son had.

"All right, gang, ready to get moving?" Lawrence asked, sitting back in his place behind the wheel.

"Finally!" Phineas cheered, as his dad started the car. Or, at least, tried to start the car. The engine revved for a moment, before stopping. Lawrence tried again, and the same thing happened.

"Dad," Candace said. "The car's not working, isn't it?"

"Don't worry everyone," Lawrence said, climbing out of the car again.

"What's not to worry about?" Phineas muttered, as Ferb put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There's a mechanic not far up the road. I'll walk there. Anyone want to join me?"

"I'd go, but someone's got to look after the kids," Linda said. "Sorry, honey."

"Don't worry!" Lawrence called back as he began the walk. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

_**Meap! Sorry, I had to add that. :3 Meap's cool. Please review! BTW, if people no likie this story, then people should no readie or reviewie. XD**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Last chapter... Enjoy!**_

* * *

Twenty minutes came and went. Then forty. Then an hour. Still no sign of Lawrence. Ferb sat in the back seat reading a book, while Candace listened to music. Phineas had moved to the driver's seat next to Linda to watch out the front window for his dad.

"Where could he be?" Linda said, getting worried. "I'm going to call him-" She spotted a tow truck coming towards him. "Oh, that must be him."

"Dad!" Phineas exclaimed when he saw his father climbing out of the cab of the truck.

"Well, that took longer than I expected," Lawrence exclaimed as he approached the car.

"Will it be fixed in in time to get to Gooboland?" Phineas asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid not, Phineas," Lawrence said with sigh. "Even if it was just a quick repair, it's too late to go to Gooboland. We need to head back home." Phineas sighed.

"But I was so looking forward to this!" Phineas complained several minutes later, as the family drove home. "Gooboland has-"

"You mean to say I wasted my day driving to the middle of nowhere, only to drive straight back home without even doing what we intended to do?!" Candace shrieked.

"Well, we had fun, didn't we?" Linda asked. "We played I Spy, we had a nice picnic lunch, and most importantly, we did it all as a family. Wasn't it fun?" The three kids in the back of the car stared at her for several moments

"No," Candace grumbled.

"Not really..." Phineas said at almost the same time. They looked at Ferb.

"Well, to put it simply," Ferb began in his English accent.

"What?" Phineas asked.

"It was boring." Linda sighed and rolled her eyes.

_**A/N: Aaaand... It's done. Not my best work,I know, but I promise future fan fics will be better!**_


End file.
